


所有权

by Partvalga



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: “你是一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	所有权

**Author's Note:**

> 光Cuntboy设定，阅读之前请确认自己是否可以接受。  
> 去年5.0主线完毕后的无聊作，写不下去了。大概很多错误。

“你是一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

爱梅特赛尔克冷酷地下了断语，而光只能痛苦地踮着脚好让自己好受一些——他的头发被无影毫无慈悲可言地拉扯着，头皮处传来一阵火烧般的痛感。

“哈，没想到，大英雄居然真的一个人来赴约了。”爱梅特赛尔克似乎是厌倦了这样不能带来分毫畅快的虐待，忽然松手让光猛地跌在地上，蜷缩成一团艰难地喘息。“看看你现在的样子，真可怜，被光之力侵蚀殆尽的感觉很痛苦吧？”

光抬头看向他，但视野中只有一片被闪亮的白色覆盖笼罩的轮廓，他甚至连对方的脸都看不清楚。呕吐感又从腹部的深处涌上来，他无法再抑制住自己，偏过头，于是地上出现了一滩白亮的液体。

呼。他深吸几口气，努力让摇晃的视线定格在他自认为的无影的脸部上，“水晶公在哪里？”

光莫名地能感觉到，这个问题刺激到了爱梅特赛尔克，一股无名的怒火包裹住了他。

无影蹲下身子，用手紧紧地捏住他的双颊，语气克制但阴冷，“你都自身难保了还有空关心那只小猫吗？真是令人感动。”他止住了话题，突然伸手打了一个响指，光忍不住瑟缩：他感觉到自己下半身的铠甲消失了。“还是说，你无法忍受失去一个床伴后的寂寞？”套着皮革手套的手直接伸向了他的下体，残忍地玩弄起他羞于提起的性器官。

光努力挣扎着想要逃离这场预料之外的酷刑，但被爱梅特赛尔克施展了法术只能紧贴着幻影都市冰冷的大理石地板紧促地呼吸。手指翻弄着肥厚的阴唇，软弱的却又本能追逐快感的器官逐渐进入状态，不一会手套便被大股吐出的热液给淋湿了。

“你很喜欢被人看着的感觉。”爱梅特赛尔克慢条斯理地脱下了手套，引导着光变换姿势坐起来，但又不允许他合拢自己的双腿，只能将自己的穴口大张。

“不……”即便几乎失去了视力，光还是能感觉到周围有着某种生物体在看着他们，当众被侵犯的羞耻感让他下意识夹住了插入他穴内的两根手指，这个举动让他得到了臀部上通红的掌印。

高大的，完美的古代人们围拢在他们身边，但却不言不语，只将视线集中在了爱梅特赛尔克怀中的光。“要拯救世界的英雄就是这个德性吗？嗯？”他凑近光的耳朵，语气却缠绵腻人，像是床畔情人的耳语，“你很想我直接在这里强奸你，让所有人都看着你，是不是？”他嘴上说着，手上依旧在持续不断地动作，瘦小的阴蒂被他搓捏着，光无法忍受地蜷紧脚尖，从喉咙里溢出屈辱的哀泣声，在自己死敌的怀抱里颤抖着高潮。

亚马乌罗提的市民们在此时像是被注入了魔力的人偶一样，爆发出来剧烈的讨论，斥责声让光不由自主地紧紧抓住爱梅特赛尔克的袖摆，试图用这样可笑的方法来逃避羞耻感的鞭打。

“淫荡的身体，自然就会有淫荡的反应。只要有人看着你就会一直高潮吧。”

光想反驳，想挣脱出无影莫名其妙的折磨，但只能被潮涌般的快感钉在原处，连否认的话都无法说出。

爱梅特赛尔克亲昵地贴着他潮红的脸庞，说出的话却让光如坠冰窟，“你不是想见小猫吗，我现在就带你去。”

光当然明白他的险恶用心：让他以暴露被侵犯的姿态去见水晶公，这不过是在满足无影扭曲的欲望而已。但他已经被牢牢掌控住了，除了呜咽以及眼旁的水痕，他再不能做出其他的反应。

这幅样子不知道是触动了爱梅特赛尔克的哪根神经，他轻柔地隔着眼皮吻着光的眼珠，温和但依旧富有攻击性，“你要是一直都这么乖，我也就不用大费周章来想怎么困住你了。那么作为奖励，我就让你去见他吧。”

又是一记响指，但它却宛如宣告世界末日的钟声令人绝望。光感到一阵熟悉的晕眩感——利用以太水晶进行传送时便是这种感觉，身体被拆解分离，经由地脉传输，再重新整合成名为他的个体。类似醉酒的感觉消退后，阴冷的气息盘绕着纠缠住他，他闭上眼把头埋在爱梅特赛尔克宽大的袖摆中。

即便眼前仍是一片闪耀的白色，他也能明白水晶公便在他的面前，将他的丑态收入眼底。


End file.
